Détérmination
by OhClayTheCupcake
Summary: Edward et Bella vont annoncer à Charlie la nouvelle de leur mariage...mais comment celui-ci le prendera-t-il ? Venez pour savoir ! J'empreinte ces personnages à Stephenie Meyer et n'ai aucun droit sur eux....


**Chapitre 1**

Nous étions dans ma vieille voiture rouge, que j'aimais tant, Edward au volant bien évidemment. Je devais annoncer à Charlie la grande nouvelle. Celle de mon mariage. Avec Edward. Je redoutais plus que tout le moment où j'allais prononcer les mots qui blesseraient mon père. J'aimais Edward, c'était certain, mais Charlie, lui, pensait qu'Edward n'était pas assez bien pour moi. C'était ça le problème. Il voulait à tout prix que j'épouse Jacob, il ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais ça faisait quelques temps que j'avais deviné. En plus il refuserait d'accepter, du moins pas tout de suite, le fait que je me marie si jeune. Lui avait fait la même « erreur » en épousant ma mère très tôt, en m'ayant très tôt et en divorçant peut de temps après.J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me demande si tout allait bien…

-Oui, sa va, lui mentis-je.

-Bella…ça fait 10 minutes que tu n'as pas dit un mot !

-Je suis désolée…

-Mais pourquoi ?? S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit être désolé ici c'est bien moi ! C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui te mets la pression avec ce mariage ! Tu sais on peut attendre si tu n'est pas prête…

-Non,non…ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, ça retarderait tout…en l'occurrence la date de ma transformation….

-Ce n'est pas si grave…

-Pour moi, ça l'est, le coupa Bella.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne veux que ton bien ?

-Et moi rester avec toi pour l'éternité …

Sur ces mots, Edward regarda profondément sa future femme et l'embrassa, pour ensuite lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille :

-Moi aussi je veux, non je désire plus que tout rester avec toi pour toujours, mais

I-l n'y a pas de mais ! lâcha la jeune fille.

La fin du trajet se fait dans le silence. Bella était occupée à admirer les yeux magnifiques d'Edward et le « jeune » garçon se concentrait sur la route.

-Voilà, on y est, prévint Edward.

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Tu comptes y aller toute seule ??

-Ben, ouais, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens avec toi ! Je ne veux pas laisser Charlie penser que je suis un lâcheur, ça lui ferait trop plaisir…

-Tu l'as été, lui rappela Bella.

-Bella…dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

-Quoi ? Tu vas dire que c'était pour mon bien ??

-Non, enfin oui. Mais c'était une fois, maintenant je suis là, auprès de toi. Et tu as ma parole que je ne recommencerais plus…

-Je te crois.

-Alors, pourquoi toute cette discussion inutile ??

-Je suis hyper stressée ! Il fallait que je me défoule !!

Edward se mit à rire. De son rire merveilleux.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, lança t-il avant de sortir et de contourner la voiture de sa vitesse inhumaine pour ouvrir la porte à Bella, qui de son côté avait juste eu le temps de détacher sa ceinture !

La « jeune » vampire porta sa bien-aimée jusque sous le porche où il la posa à terre et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour ensuite l'embrasser profondément pour lui donner tout le courage dont elle aura besoin.

- Allez ! On y va ! Dit-il.

- En espérant ressortir vivante…

- Je te le promets ! Ricana Edward. S'il touche à un de tes cheveux, je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais.

- Calme, Edward !

- Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On y va maintenant ?

- Oui.

Edward prit la main de Bella, pendant que celle-ci ouvra la porte et lança un « bonjour Papa » sur un ton plutôt stressé, mais Charlie ne remarqua rien.

-Du calme, tout va bien se passer, lui chuchota don amour de toujours.

-Merci…..Papa ?

-Oui, Bella je suis au salon ! répondit-il.

-Sa va ? lui demanda-elle quand elle l'eut rejoint.

-Oui, très bien merci. Et toi comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Ca peut aller…

-Bonjour, M.Swan.

-Oh, bonjour Edward, fut-il sur un ton glacial.

-Bella proposa un fauteuil à Edward qui accepta poliment. Bella, elle, s'assit par terre.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le fauteuil ? lui avait demandé ensuite Edward.

-Non, sa va….Mais par contre je veux bien m'y asseoir avec toi, chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

Comme tu veux…

-Euh, Papa ? commença Bella.

-Oui ? Qui y a-t-il ?

-Euh…je ….je vais me…

-« te » quoi Bella ? N'aie pas peur je vais pas te manger !

-Je peux aller m'asseoir à côté d'Edward ? Je veux dire ça ne te déranges pas ?

-Non, vas-y.

Alors Bella alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son chéri, qui l'entoura de ses bras, la rassurant un peu. « Allez vas-y, courage » lui souffla-t-il.

-Papa. j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer et j'espère que tu respecteras ma décision quelle qu'elle soit.

-Oui, bien sûr. répondit-il hésitant.

-Je….je vais me marier !

--

**_Kikoo c'est Xxx-Clochette-xxX !! je pense que vous l'avez remarqué xD !!_**

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu...et j' essayerais de mettre le suivant le plus vite possible... _**

**_Bon à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures xD !!_**


End file.
